Orihime Inoue
"}} | race = Human | birthday = September 3''Bleach'' manga; Volume 2, Orihime's character profile | age = 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 180, page 19(Pre-Timeskip) 17 (Post-Timeskip) 27 (Epilogue) | gender = Female | height = 157 cm (5'2") |weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) (formerly) 49 kg (108 lbs)Bleach manga; Volume 53, Orihime's character profile | blood type = B | affiliation = Ichigo's Group, Karakura Town | occupation = High School Student | team = Ichigo's Group | base of operations = Inoue House, Sakurabashi, Karakura Town | relatives = Ichigo Kurosaki (Husband) Kazui Kurosaki (Son) Sora Inoue (Brother, deceased) Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Grandfather (deceased) Unnamed Aunt | education = Karakura High School | signature skill = Shun Shun Rikka | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 | anime debut = Episode 2 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Yuki Matsuoka | english voice = Stephanie Sheh | spanish voice = Claudia Motta (Latin America) }} is a Human living in Karakura Town. She is a student at Karakura High School, where she is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki and her best friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. Appearance Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes''Bleach'' manga; Volume 27 cover and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep''Bleach'' anime; Episode 64, as they are worn in the memory of her brother.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 41 Orihime initially wears her hair with a full but parted fringe before pulling most of her bangs behind her ears as she was ready to leave for Soul Society, a change noted by Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 68, page 14 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Orihime's hair becomes fuller and wavier. Her bangs naturally frame her face without her hair clips and also hang over her ears.Bleach manga; Chapter 427, page 10 She stops wearing her hair clips and instead keeps them clipped onto the left collar of her school uniform.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, page 15 Ten years after Yhwach's defeat, she wears her hair tied back with a band and is back to wearing her hairpins.Bleach manga; Chapter 686, page 10 Personality Orihime is independent, friendly, humorous, optimistic, sensitive, caring and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school.Bleach manga; Chapter 35, pages 4-9 She studies hard because when her grades drop, she receives less financial support from her relatives.Bleach manga; Chapter 450, page 10 She is a member of the Handicrafts Club''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 35, page 16 and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Tatsuki (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer).Bleach manga; Chapter 26, page 16 She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She has an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?".Bleach manga; Chapter 17, page 14 Orihime likes Asian flower print clothing and comedies. While she does eat some normal food, Orihime cooks and eats unusual meals, which other people often find unappetizing. Her favorite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time. Orihime has demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Ichigo, as she is able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She additionally has a crush on Ichigo and later falls in love with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 237, page 18 She has exhibited traits that appear to have some connection with Ichigo, such as the ability to detect Ichigo by scent, Bleach manga; Chapter 14, page 12 sense his Spiritual Pressure even when masked by the Visored, and an awareness of what mood Ichigo is in, sensing his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Ichigo getting hurt.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 6-7 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Orihime has gained a much firmer resolve in combat; when Ichigo was training with Kūgo Ginjō, Orihime was entirely willing to injure Ginjō if he attacked without her permission. She and Sado have sworn that they would be strong enough to not burden Ichigo when he finally regains his power to fight, which is reflected in her development of a technique that acts as both offense and defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 16-18 History Orihime and her brother, Sora Inoue, were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in the March that Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her on his own from then on.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, page 1''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 40 For nine years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony despite the fact that Orihime was bullied in school because of her unusual hair color. One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. That day, Sora died, and Orihime began wearing the hairpins every day since. After Sora's death, Orihime prayed for him every day. A year after Sora died, Orihime met Tatsuki and befriended her and the amount of days she prayed for him diminished. After entering Karakura High School, she stopped praying for him and instead talked about Ichigo before she left and when she returned from school. She wanted to show Sora that she was happy and that he did not have to worry about her.Bleach manga; Chapter 5, pages 13-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 6, pages 7-15 Since Sora's death, Orihime has lived by herself in Karakura Town, receiving financial support from a distantly related aunt living elsewhere. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc At school, a distracted Ichigo Kurosaki collides with Orihime, knocking her to the ground. After he apologizes, she acts strangely and begins to make excuses while fleeing the scene. The next day, Orihime encounters Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki on the street. She states that she is uncertain of whether or not she was hit by a car and has a bruise on her leg caused by a Hollow. Ichigo offers to walk her home, but she declines.Bleach anime; Episode 2 Later, Orihime has Tatsuki over for dinner, revealing more of her crush when she becomes distracted by the thought of Ichigo's offer to walk her home.Bleach manga; Chapter 4, pages 5-8 After dinner, they are attacked by Acidwire, who pulls Orihime's soul from her body, leaving the Chain of Fate unbroken so that she doesn't initially die.Bleach manga; Chapter 4, page 10 's attack.]] Horrified, Orihime witnesses the Hollow attack Tatsuki, who is unable to see either of the spirits and becomes scared and confused.Bleach manga; Chapter 4, pages 15-17 Ichigo attacks the Hollow, but is flung from the building. Acidwire then reveals to Orihime that he is Sora. Orihime is initially skeptical as she doesn't believe Sora would do such horrible things, but finally believes him when she sees his reaction to her hair-clips.Bleach anime; Episode 3 As his fight with Ichigo continues, Orihime places herself between the pair, resulting in Acidwire wounding her. She embraces him''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 6, page 7 and apologizes to her brother for causing all this. Sora then purifies himself with Ichigo's Zanpakutō as Orihime bids him farewell.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, page 17 While both Tatsuki and Orihime's memories are modified by Rukia, this event enables them to start developing spiritual awareness. After introducing Ichigo to Uryū Ishida, she once again encounters a Hollow when Uryū lures a massive number to Karakura Town for his challenge to Ichigo. She tries to get her friends away from danger, but the Hollow, Numb Chandelier, uses her ability to make various students attack her. As the students endanger Orihime, Tatsuki arrives to defend her from the onslaught.Bleach manga; Chapter 41, pages 1-18 However, Tatsuki soon falls under Numb Chandelier's control and is forced to turn on Orihime. Seeing Tatsuki in tears brings back old memories of the days when Orihime was bullied for the color of her hair and when Tatsuki saved her, thus Orihime decides it is time for her to protect Tatsuki in return for their friendship. This desire forces her powers to manifest for the first time.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 1-19 Orihime then notices her [[Orihime Inoue#Techniques, Powers & Abilities|'Shun Shun Rikka']] flying over her head and with their guidance, she uses them to defeat the Hollow and heal Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 1-17 Afterwards, Kisuke Urahara takes her and Yasutora Sado to his shop, where he explains their powers to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, page 6 .]] As she and Sado watch Ichigo and Uryū fight a Menos Grande, Orihime reveals that she had not forgotten what happened with Acidwire.Bleach manga; Chapter 49 After Rukia is arrested and taken to Soul Society, Orihime asks Ichigo why nobody seems to remember her. After Ichigo explains the situation to her, she asks him what he is planning to do about it. After he leaves, she swears not to let him get hurt.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, pages 11-16 Along with Sado, she accepts an offer to begin training her abilities under the guidance of Yoruichi Shihōin, the cat.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, page 19 Orihime asks Uryū to train with them, but he declines.Bleach manga; Chapter 61, pages 4-11 During their training, she manages to activate her powers after remembering how she felt about protecting Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 62, pages 7-13 Orihime lies to Tatsuki about where she is going and spends her last day in Karakura Town with her and promises to return.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, pages 11-16 Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Hueco Mundo arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc }} Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Orihime has a good amount of skill in detecting spiritual energy. She can sense Hollows and ongoing battles at a significant distance. If she concentrates, she can even sense Reiatsu of people within protective barriers.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 15 Spiritual Power: Orihime is able to get close to several battles between powerful opponents without being overwhelmed, such as the battles between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, as well as Ichigo and Ulquiorra. During her basic training in Kidō with Kūkaku Shiba, Orihime demonstrated a natural talent for precise spiritual energy control, as she quickly mastered the technique. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow.Bleach anime; Episodes 84-85 Durability: Orihime is strong enough to survive separate assaults by Loly and Menoly, which involved physical attacks and the use of Bala,Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 16-17 and minor assaults by Nnoitra and Tesra. It is also stated by a few people that she has a strong head. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a pacifist by nature, Orihime has a natural talent for martial arts. She reveals that Tatsuki has trained her somewhat in karate. According to Tatsuki, Orihime has the fighting skill of a black belt. Orihime is skillful enough to incapacitate two unseated Shinigami soldiers when she surprise attacks them.Bleach manga; Chapter 119, pages 14-15.Bleach anime; Episode 42 - in the English dub version it is yellow belt. Memory Chikan Resistance: Orihime was able to recall the event of her brother fighting Ichigo Kurosaki, even though the memory chikan has been used on her by Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 8 Shun Shun Rikka : Orihime's spirit energy is harbored in the pair of six-petal flower-shaped hairpins that her brother gave her. Shun Shun Rikka is composed of six spirits that reside within the hairpins, each of which is two petals on the clip when inactive.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, page 18 Only spiritually aware beings can see them.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 1-7 They reside in her hair-clips, which are shaped like six-petaled flowers. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject phenomena by denying or undoing events in various forms.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 71''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 240, page 13 This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). thumb|right|190px|Orihime's power activating. The Visored Hachigen Ushōda comments that her hair pins, being the physical manifestation of her powers, is very much like the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami, and that her powers resemble his own powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 11 Sōsuke Aizen, in his explanation of the Hōgyoku, states that Orihime's powers were actually awakened by the Hōgyoku; when she cursed her powerlessness with all her heart, the Hōgyoku answered her desire.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 5 The spirits are separate manifestations of Orihime's spirit, each with its own unique appearance and personality. Each are named after a flower: Ayame * Voiced by, Tomoe Sakuragawa, English Philece Sampler :Ayame has a quiet personality. She wears a dress larger than her body. She, along with Shun'ō, is in charge of Shun Shun Rikka's healing ability.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 71 Baigon * Voiced by, Kiyoyuki Yanada, English: Liam O'Brien :Baigon is a bald male spirit. He wears a mask that covers the bottom of his face. Baigon is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. He is brawny, and has a large body. Hinagiku * Voiced by, Daisuke Kishio, English: Kirk Thornton :Hinagiku is a highly energetic male spirit. He wears a large eye patch that ends in a horn. Hinagiku is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. Lily * Voiced by Rie Kugimiya, English: Kate Higgins :Lily is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. Lily is part of Shun Shun Rikka's defense. She has a futuristic style. Shun'ō * Voiced by Junko Noda, English: Dorothy Elias-Fahn, Latin American Spanish: Javier Olguín :Shun'ō is a friendly young male spirit with a topknot. He and Tsubaki are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. He, along with Ayame, is in charge of Shun Shun Rikka's healing ability. Tsubaki * Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa, English: Wally Wingert, Latin American Spanish: Jorge Ornelas :Tsubaki is a fiery male spirit. He is the only Shun Shun Rikka spirit capable of direct attack. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves (including Orihime). Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks, and has been injured several times. The stronger Orihime's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However, Orihime's timid nature limits his overall power, and has contributed to his injuries in the past.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, pages 13-14 Techniques Orihime's techniques involve incantations and manipulating the Shun Shun Rikka into different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to recite their kotodama to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her kotodama consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase , a reference to the nature of her powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 11-16 * : is Orihime's defensive technique. It repels attacks by placing a shield between the enemy and target. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle which has the ability to repel the "outer shield".Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 11-12 Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 13 Orihime is later able to shape Santen Kesshun into a dome-shaped barrier large enough to easily hold herself and other individuals.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 12-13 * : is Orihime's "healing" technique. It surrounds something to return it to its former, complete state. It rejects, reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Orihime hasn't witnessed.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 47 The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were in before taking damage.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 13-14 Orihime fully restored Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing. Sōsuke Aizen describes this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target.Yasochika Iemura comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu's and his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 5 Far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression", it is a power that trespasses into God's territory.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 10-14 Originally, Orihime wasn't able to restore a destroyed Tsubaki, but Hachigen Ushōda states that since she has powers very close to his own, she should be able to restore him to his original form, even without a shattered fragment.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 13 Later, she can fully resurrect the dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 12 While Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes longer for her to replenish the patient's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 4 Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure around a wound makes her power to reject ineffective.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 47 * : is Orihime's offensive technique. It rejects the fusion of matter and splits it. The incantation summons Tsubaki, who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 15-16 While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, pages 9-12 * : is one of Orihime's techniques. It combines Shun Shun Rikka's offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a triangular shield which, at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion which is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory.Bleach manga; Chapter 449 page 13-16 Weaknesses Shun Shun Rikka Fragility: The Arrancar Tesra, when holding Orihime captive, warns her not to try to attack him, as he can easily break the physical container of her Shun Shun Rikka, the hair pins themselves, stating that they are ridiculously weak.Bleach manga; Chapter 289, page 8 Determination Impediment: Orihime's determination directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker Bleach manga; Chapter 349, pages 11-17, while conviction makes them stronger. Bleach manga; Chapter 449, pages 13-16 Appearances in Other Media *Orihime features on the final edition of the Second Session of Bleach Beat Collection, where Yuki Matsuoka performs two of the three tracks as Orihime: "La La La" and "Holy Fight," the latter of which is a duet with Rukia. *Orihime features in the sixth volume of Bleach "B" Station's first season, as well as the third season's second volume and fifth season's third volume. *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikia Lily and Tsubaki also appear on volume five of "B" Station's second season. *BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers features Orihime performing "Shōjo S" alongside Rukia Kuchiki. *Orihime appears in the first two editions of the Rock Musical Bleach, where she is played by Rei Yoshii. *Orihime has appeared in most ''Bleach'' video games to date, mostly as a playable character. Several of these games have expanded her Shun Shun Rikka's abilities, which she uses her Santen Kesshun for offensive tactics. *In games where she is a supporting character, she normally uses her healing ability to replenish the life of the character. *In the 2018 live action film, she is portrayed by actress Erina Mano. Censorship *Orihime and Sora's past was toned down in the anime. In the manga, it was said their father was an alcoholic and their mother was prostitute who would beat their children whenever they cried and Sora ran away with Orihime to protect her from them.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, page 1 In the anime, their parents simply abandoned them when Sora was 18.Bleach anime; Episode 3 *The anime has toned down some of the injuries suffered by Orihime in the manga, such as after Acidwire bit her''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 6, pages 7-8 and when Yammy backhanded Orihime, saliva was shown coming from her mouth rather than blood that's shown in the manga.Bleach anime; Episode 114''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 193, pages 16-17 Also, the left half of Orihime's face wasn't covered in blood and had to be covered in bandages, as it was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 195, page 7 *In the manga, when Orihime was attacked by Numb Chandelier's minions, one of them tore off a piece of her shirt, leaving her shoulder and part of her breast exposed.Bleach manga; Chapter 41, pages 17-18 In the anime, this was all omitted.Bleach anime; Episode 13 *In the anime, upon Orihime awakening her Shun Shun Rikka powers, one of Numb Chandelier's tentacles weren't severed compared to the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, page 18 *When Tsubaki was injured by Jirōbō Ikkanzaka's Zanpakutō, he wasn't bleeding profusely in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 28 as he was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 91, page 11 *Nnoitra restraining Orihime and keeping her quiet while she witnesses Tesra torturing Ichigo was toned down in the anime. In the manga, when Orihime tried to called out to Ichigo, Nnoitra put two of his fingers down her throat to silence her.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 5 In the anime, he simply covered her mouth with his hand.Bleach anime; Episode 195 Orihime also wasn't seen being tossed aside in the anime,Bleach anime; Episode 196 as she was in the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 3 Trivia *According to her character profile by Tite Kubo, Orihime's theme song is T'en va pas by Elsa. *She ranked 8th in the most recent ''Bleach'' popularity pollBleach manga; Volume 24, character poll (she placed highly in previous polls placing 5th, 12th and 10th). *Orihime owns a pink teddy called which gets knocked over during Acidwire's attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 4 pages 8-10 Enraku was ranked #53 during the first popularity poll run by Weekly Shōnen Jump. *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka came 33rd tying with 2 others in the Zanpakutō popularity poll. *The color of Orihime's eyes vary from the manga to the anime. They are shown as brown in the manga while the anime depicts them as silver or gray. *While the spirit Shun'ō of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka is presented as male in the manga and confirmed to be male in Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs, the anime presents Shun'ō as female instead. Quotes *"I was proud of my hair color that my brother admired. I was happy to be told such things, so I grew my hair out ever since I was little. Soon after I entered middle school, 3rd years said they didn't like my hair color and cut it. I had no choice but to cut the rest short to even it out. I couldn't tell brother.'I felt like changing it', is what I said to dodge the question. Then my brother died soon after. I became alone. I stopped talking, even at school, and became more alone than ever before. The one who stopped me from being that way was Tatsuki-chan. Tatsuki-chan yelled at me for backing down and she looked out for me. I could grow my hair out again thanks to her. I will never have short hair again, because my long hair is proof of my faith in Tatsuki-chan."Bleach manga; Chapter 42, pages 14-16 *(To Numb Chandelier) "I will not forgive those who hurt Tatsuki!"''Bleach manga; Chapter 42, page 19 *(Thinking about Tatsuki Arisawa) "Thank you, Tatsuki. Please do not worry, Tatsuki. Because Tatsuki will come find me, that's why I can go anywhere without worry. If the place I'm going is somewhere Tatsuki can't go, then please wait for me here, I will come back for sure. Come back to Tatsuki's side."Bleach manga; Chapter 68, pages 16-17 *(To Rukia Kuchiki) "It's not frustrating at all. It's just... it's going to be lonely, not being able to fight alongside everyone. But being lonely isn't nearly as bad as being in the way. If I'm just going to be a hindrance to Kurosaki-kun, to everyone, then it's far better to be lonely"Bleach manga; Chapter 228, pages 5-6 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki, who is asleep) "Kurosaki-kun, you know I had a lot of things I wanted to do... I want to be a teacher... I also want to be an astronaut... and also make my own cake shop... I want to go to the sweets bakery and say 'I want one of everything'... Ohhhh, I wish I could live life five times over. Then I’d be born in five different places, and I’d stuff myself with different food from around the world... I’d live five different lives with five different occupations... and then, for those five times... I’d fall in love with the same person..."Bleach manga; Chapter 237, pages 17-18 *''"I don't believe that he showed me the Hōgyoku because he trusts me... but, at least I have learned the location of the Hōgyoku... and... about my own power, too. Everything that has occurred... it reverses it all, and destroys the very event itself. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for coming to save me, but I've found something I must do here. And it's definitely...something only I can do. With my power... I will return the Hōgyoku to before it ever existed!"''Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 17-18 *(To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Kurosaki-kun... doesn't assure us he is going to win for that reason. Kurosaki-kun is a kind person. Whenever he uses strong words, it's like he's making a promise. I believe that, he makes a promise to himself. I think that he expresses his feelings in words so that he will follow through. So that's why it's okay. When Kurosaki-kun says he is going to win, he'll win for sure. So...so that's why we should wait and believe in him."Bleach manga; Chapter 279, pages 11-13 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Don't die! Kurosaki-kun! I don't mind if you don't win. You don't even have to try. So please, don't get yourself hurt any more..."Bleach manga; Chapter 283, pages 17-18 *(To Ulquiorra Cifer) "Maybe it's impossible to feel exactly the same way as another person, but it's possible for people to care about one another and to place their hearts as close together as they can manage. I'm sure that's what it means to make your hearts as one."Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 19 *(To Yasutora Sado) ''"It's like, even though we're human, we can just spend time here in Hueco Mundo like it's normal now. Helping out all the Arrancar people, doing our best to help the Shinigami protect their home...it's just kind of nice, don't you think? I kind of wish things could stay like this forever. All of us together, helping each other out, trying to do what's best for everyone's worlds...and one day we look back and realize the start of the war just never came..."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 546, page 9 References Navigation de:Orihime Inoue es:Orihime Inoue fr:Orihime Inoue id:Orihime Inoue Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Kurosaki Family